


The Path to the Future, The Light of Hope

by KimmyThain (KrystieT)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Crossdressing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-08-19 20:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16541957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrystieT/pseuds/KimmyThain
Summary: Fics that were written for the Hinaegi Festival Headcanon Roulette!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Join the Hinaegi Festival Discord to participate in the Headcanon roulette game and meet other Hinaegi/Kamuegi fans!:  
> https://discord.gg/pSS47wf
> 
> Tumblr of Hinaegi Festival (host to events for Hinaegi/Kamuegi):  
> hinaegifestival.tumblr.com

“H-Hinata-kun, you're-!”

Makoto Naegi had entered the house after a day at work, planning on asking his boyfriend if they were going to go out for dinner tonight.  However, as soon as he opened the door, he saw a very… different Hinata, who was reaching for the doorknob to the bedroom when Naegi had entered the flat.

“Naegi… please don't ask,” a bashful Hajime Hinata pleaded nervously. He had on a flowy yellow dress with an autumn leaf pattern and was clutching onto a brown newsboy cap with a yellow flower stitched on to one side. He was wearing full stockings, but where were the shoes? And was it just him, or was the dress a bit short...?

Naegi felt his face heat up as he realized he was staring at the mortified Hinata, and looked away respectfully.

“O-o- okay, Hinata-kun… um... D-do you want me to… help you with-”

“ _ Please no!”  _ he cried out before Naegi could finish that line.

Naegi yelped at the suddenness of Hinata's reply. He grabbed the doorknob behind him and twisted it, quickly closing his eyes and bowing deeply.

“ **_Sorry for the intrusion!!!_ ** ” he screamed out as he practically flew out of the flat.

Never mind that he lived there as well.

\-----

 

Later, as they were waiting for their food in the restaurant, Hinata back in his business casual and seeming to have gotten over the previous “incident,” Naegi thought it was a good time to talk about what happened.

“You know, Hinata-kun,” he started off, voice low, “if you really liked wearing dresses, I don't mind! In fact, I kind of liked-”

**_THUNK_ **

That was the sound of Hinata's head as he faceplanted into the table. It seemed he still needed a little more time, after all.


	2. A Letter to Santa-san

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For December's Hinaegi Headcanon Day! Prompt was "a letter to Santa"

“You want me to write a letter to Santa, Hinata-kun?”

Naegi was looking up at him, baffled. Hinata had to look away, already embarrassed enough as it is. His ears had been tinted red from when he mumbled out his request, and his face was slowly getting redder. This… he knew he was going to regret this.

“Um … yeah?” he answered awkwardly, shuffling his feet and digging his hands deeper in his pockets. He took a glance back at Naegi, and then immediately back to the floor. “It's not what you think, though! I just have a friend who wanted some practice before he took on the role of being “Santa” for our school event.”  _And they promised me they'd show me what was in your letter_ , Hinata finished in his head. This was a terrible idea. But if he could get Naegi something he liked, then maybe-

“That's okay, Hinata-kun!” Hinata could hear the smile in Naegi's voice, and sure enough, when he looked back at Naegi, the boy was smiling bright enough to warm him up, despite the frigid air around them. “I'd love to help your friend out! How do I give it to them?”

“R-right!” Hinata discreetly took in a breath to calm his nerves a bit ( _was it discreetly? Naegi **has**  to know something is up, right?_!) and continued, “Well, they are the class rep of class 77-B, on your side of the campus so-”

“Oh, I think I know them!” Naegi exclaimed. “They used to be the other Togami-san, right?”

“Aaah, yeah that's right,” Hinata nodded. “They should be easy enough to find. I'll let them know you'll help them, too!”

“So, Hinata-kun is also writing a letter to ‘Santa!’” Naegi asked, with a small grin.

“Yeah… me too,” he replied, trying to not sound nervous. “Most of their classmates are helping, too, but they insisted that Santa needed more letters than that, so I promised to ask other people for help.”

Naegi gave a small chuckle at that. “So even that class can get a little crazy. Don't worry, Hinata-kun, I would be happy to help!”

Hinata almost wished Naegi would make fun of him a little for this situation. Instead, not a hint of judgement could be seen on his face… Then again, considering all the things his class made him do, this probably isnormal in comparison to all the other favors asked of him.

“I appreciate it, Naegi,” Hinata said fondly. He could see his father's car rounding the corner, and he was somewhat relieved to have an excuse out of this for now. “Anyways, I'll see you on Monday, after school! You wanted me to help you with the history lessons, right?”

“Yes, thanks, Hinata-kun! See you on Monday!” he replied, waving as Hinata got into the car and went home.

* * *

_“Mitarai, thanks for helping me out. did naegi give you the letter?”_

_“Of course.”_

_“What's it say?”_

_“I think it's better if you read it yourself. I'll give it to you during lunch break tomorrow. You're coming to the class for Tanaka's birthday.”_

_“Oh, i was just going to meet him at the shelter after school anyways. Don't want to crash the party. I can pick it up afterschool Friday?”_

_“You're coming to our class tomorrow.”_

_“ah… right. See you there_.”

* * *

_“Santa-san,_

_I know in most of these letters to you, we're supposed to write what we want for Christmas, and the good acts we did this year. I would like to say I have been good… but I am pretty sure breaking and entering into private property, destruction of property, and… other things that happened this year… means I'm not exactly on the “good” list. Still, I know that there's one wish I would like granted. I'd like my friends to be happy. I'd like to spend more time with them next year, too! Even if my classmates are a bit… something, I don't know if I ever have had so much fun! And Hinata-kun, too… he's helped me a lot this year! We usually don't get to spend time as often since he's on the other side of campus and a year older. But Hinata-kun is a very good friend and kind person. I'd like it if I got to know him even better._

_Thank you, Santa-san, and Merry Christmas!_

_Naegi Makoto_

* * *

Hinata Hajime didn't register what was said at first. He was expecting a list, and he was going to buy Naegi a present from that list, or something similar, so that he wouldn't mess up when he…

But  _this_. Naegi was… he was just asking to spend more time with him? Hinata didn't even realize when his head sank to the desk he was sitting in. A part of him was glad he'd been paranoid to read this somewhere public, because he was feeling like quite a mess, the wave of emotions overwhelming him.

Naegi didn't make this easier on him  _at all_. And yet somehow, Hinata found himself feeling happier.

Hinata wouldn't know it, but he had the biggest (and if he saw it, he'd say the  _stupidest_ ) grin on his face just from reading Naegi's letter. Naegi was just too good despite whatever he's done that he's said wouldn't put him on the “good” list.

Later, Hinata would rip his hair out over the details (“ ~~ _But this means he only sees me as a friend, right??_~~ ”) and stress about what to get him (“ ~~ _He likes curry… but that's definitely not good enough!!!_~~ ”), but right now, he'd just sink into this feeling of utter bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> These are likely all going to be silly like this XD You will probably expect a post at least once a month!


End file.
